Anti-Assassin Trifecta Solution: The AoE Attacker: The Tremor Tower
Credit to Kadapunny1 for Pool of Upgrades concept. This tower has the ability to do damage to bloons in a wide AoE radius. It's most powerful upgrades can take out MOABs, or are just INSANELY powerful. However, it cannot pop leads without upgrades. Base Tower Popping Power: AoE Limits: 15 on Easy, 12 on Medium, 9 on Hard, 6 on Impoppable Attack Speed: 75 frames Cost: $355 Range: 160 px Basic Power: Sends out a tremor that stuns bloons for 2 seconds. Bloons have a 5% chance of moving 50% slower when stunned. However, it is rather ineffective against lead. Upgrades 1. Longer Ranged Tremors: $235 The tower's range is increased to 200 px 2. Shaken Up $355 Bloons are stunned for 0.5 seconds longer, and have a 10% chance of moving slower when stunned. 3. Intense Stun $700 Requires Shaken Up The stun pops 1 layer off of bloons, stuns for 1 second longer, and has a 20% chance of making bloons move slower when stunned. 4. Earthquake $2500 Requires Intense Stun Disallows Collapse Disallows Mach 1.1 An earthquake pops 2 layers off of bloons and has a 50% chance of making bloons slower. 5. Collapse $3500 Disallows Earthquake Disallows Mach 1.1 The ground periodically collapses. Bloons have a 20% chance of entering it, but they suffer 18 damage. 6. Earth Waves $1200 Now can create waves of earth that pop 2 layers each, but it attacks at 100 frames. 7. Doomsday Quake $8600 Requires Earthquake Disallows Collapse The quake does 5 layers of damage, stuns for 2 seconds longer, and can even effect leads. 8. Ring of Fall Damage $8600 Bridges Collapse and Earthquake At the edge of the earthquake, 2-4 holes will appear, with the properties of Collapse. 9. Total Collapse $13000 Requires Collapse Disallows Earthquake The ground collapses twice as often! Total Collapse Ability: The entire screen collapses. 50% of bloons will suffer 18 damage. 10. Shock Waves $4000 Requires Earth Waves The waves do 3 layers of damage, pop leads, and penetrate 1 AD! 11. Ring of Doom Falling $20400 Bridges Collapse and Doomsday Quake 4-6 holes appear this time, and they do double damage! Plus, 1 big one appears that can affect MOABs! 12. Total Quake $31000 Bridges Total Collapse and Earthquake Total Quake Ability A gargantuan earthquake sweeps through the entire screen, dealing a whopping 90 damage to bloons and 270 damage to blimps! 13. Mach 1.1 $20400 Requires Shock Waves Disallows Collapse and Earthquake The shock waves do 7 damage now, deal 2x damage to MOABs, do triple damage to shields, and penetrate 3 AD! 14. Earthy Tsunami $31000 Bridges Mach 1.1 and Earthquake Earthy Tsunami Ability: A death wave sweeps all bloons back to the start, and does 35 damage to them. Also, this PERMANENTLY removes the bloon's AD. 15. Pulsar $100000 Bridges Mach 1.1 and Collapse Switches it's attack type. It now is in a 60 px hole that bloons sometimes go through. It rapidly pulses out the waves from the Mach 1.1 upgrade. Everything does triple damage. Black Hole Ability: Turns into a black hole that sucks bloons in in a 256 px radius, doing 100 damage every second, holding them there until the ability ends. Lasts for 10 seconds. WARNING: This has a 5% chance to suck in a tower, killing it. Use at your own risk! 16. Apocalypse Quake $55000 Requires Doomsday Quake Disallows Mach 1.1 and Collapse The quake does 18 damage, 2x damage to MOABs, and 3x damage to Shields! 17. Lava Pit of Doom $55000 Requires Total Collapse Disallows Mach 1.1 and Earthquake All forms of collapsing do a whopping 54 damage to bloons! 18. Omega Collapsing $22000 Requires Collapse Disallows Total Collapse Creates bigger pits that MOABs can go through. It does 2x damage to MOABs 19. Ultimate Collapse $31000 Bridges Omega Collapsing and Total Collapse Ultimate Collapse The ground collapses. ALL bloons enter, and suffer 54 damage Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers